I Ain't No Marionette!
by Jhallel
Summary: The cobwebs drifted away a bit and she became aware that she was just centimeters from his face. With a mild horror she realized that she was going to kiss him. She blinked at Luffy in wide-eyed panic. LxN from the get-go! Hopefully IC, cliches! Oh no!
1. A Din in the Dinning Room

Chapter One: A Din in the Dinning Room

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

The incident began on what would have been a typical day for the Straw Hat crew, the sky was overcast, the wind was fresh, and the Thousand Sunny was moving along at a spanking pace. Nami's best estimates put them at arriving at the next island within two or three days and the crew had just sat down to enjoy lunch in the dinning room. The air was filled with playful banter and the occasional flash of temper as plates were passed and people helped themselves to another fine example of Sanji's cooking. With mouths full of fried noodle, none of the crew had yet noticed that both their captain and their navigator seemed to be unnaturally still.

In the cheerful hustle and bustle around the table Nami had suddenly felt a strange sensation across her thigh. It took her a moment before she realized that it was a hand gliding over her leg to gently grip her backside and squeeze. Nami froze in shock. 'Who the hell?'

In her growing anger Nami quickly scanned the table. Any person she might have classed as a suspect was sitting far away from her, then she noticed Luffy. Sitting two places down and across from her she saw that one of his hands was out of sight under the table and he was holding very still. He slowly raised his dark eyes to met her shocked gaze with an expression equally startled. Then the hand on Nami's ass gave another squeeze...

"GYAAA!"

"UWAAH!"

The crew choked on their noodles as Luffy and Nami simultaneously launched themselves backwards off of their stools with a shout. From the floor Nami raised a shaking finger at Luffy.

"Y- you pervert! You groped me!"

Zoro inhaled a noodle and started to cough.

"What?!" The crew exclaimed with various expressions of disbelief.

Luffy was staring at his hand as if he'd never seen it before. Nami got to her feet and stomped around the table toward him. Grabbing his vest with both hands she hauled him up to his feet and yelled.

"What the hell have you got to say for yourself Luffy? How dare you grope your beautiful crew mates backside?!" She gave Luffy a shake as he stared down at her with an expression of confusion and trepidation. To the side, Sanji began to light up with flames of wrath as Chopper slapped Zoro on the back in an effort to help him breathe.

"But I, I didn't.." Luffy trailed off.

"What the hell do you mean you didn't?! Pervert Captain!" Nami began to slap Luffy repeatedly across the face as her towering rage exploded.

Ussop raised a hand that still held a fork full of noodles. "Nami," he asked, "did Luffy really touch your..." His question died as Nami glared at him while continuing to whack Luffy across the cheeks causing his head to bobble slightly.

"Yes he did! No matter what he says to deny it."

Sanji cracked his knuckles in the background, his visible eye burning with a promise to bring a world of pain to his idiot captain.

"But this is very strange," said Robin from her chair, "Luffy has never done anything like this befor-..." Robin trailed off in mid sentence, an expression of mild shock stealing over her features.

Nami looked down at her in confusion then followed her gaze up to Luffy. The hand she had been using to hit him was now caressing his face. Everyone in the dinning room froze as in a breathless moment, Nami's hand went from resting against the fresh swelling on Luffy's cheek to a gliding curve down his jaw causing her thumb to brush over his bottom lip. Luffy swallowed hugely but otherwise held perfectly still. His eyes were as wide as Nami's felt as they gazed at each other for a full heartbeat and then,

"WAAH!"

The moment holding Nami frozen vanished and she threw herself backwards again. Luffy rocked back on his feet from the force of her push but remained standing. His features frozen in shock. It took another moment for the crew to react and then the dinning room erupted into pandemonium. Nami collapsed on the floor staring at her traitorous hand with a feeling close to panic.

'What the hell was THAT? I didn't want to... I had NO intention of touching him like that' Nami's brief moment of confused thought was interrupted. The din in the dinning room was truly impressive. Sanji was yelling at the top of his lungs and was only being prevented from pounding on Luffy by Franky's forceful intervention. Zoro was turning a frightening shade of violet and Chopper was preparing to perform the Heimlich maneuver on him. Ussop was running in place screaming something about one of the four signs of the apocalypse being fulfilled, and Brooke had decided to break out his violin to help him think of a skull joke to fit the occasion.

Nami slowly got to her feet, her face on fire with embarrassed confusion. She made her way out the door to the railing ignoring the ruckus behind her. Then she turned and jogged up the stairs and yanked open the door to the library and slammed it shut behind her. She needed to think. She paced around the room following the walls as she tried to analyze what had just happened. 'What the hell WAS that? I KNOW I didn't mean to touch him like that! That was weird, no, more then weird, Scary! That was scary! I had no control. I bet Luffy didn't either, he looked so surprised...' Nami's thoughts trailed off and she shivered. It was more than scary. When she had realized that he was squeezing her ass she had froze. Just like after when she touched his cheek. There had been a moment when she honestly could not have torn her hand away. She supposed it had been the same for him. She pressed her hands to her still burning cheeks and then clutched at her orange hair. She murmured, "What on Earth was that?"

Just then, a knock at the door sounded and Robin entered the room with faint strains of polka music mingling with what sounded like a bar fight drifting up from outside.

"Nami-san? I thought you might be in here, are you alright?"

Nami turned toward her friend with a strained expression. "Ah, Robin. I honestly don't know. What's happening with the guys?"

Robin smiled a bit ruefully, "Well Sanji-san did beat Luffy quite savagely, but he calmed down once Zoro got on his feet."

"By 'calmed down' you mean Zoro and Sanji started to fight. Geeze, this is nuts. Did Luffy say anything about it?"

"Well," said Robin, "I did overhear him say 'mystery hands' but his face was rather misshapen at that point so I might have misunderstood."

"No you probably heard right, it just means that he has no clue either. As usual." Nami sighed and collapsed on a bench cradling her head in her hands. her voice came up muffled.

"Robin, it was really weird. It was like I blanked out. Like touching Luffy's face like that had nothing to do with me or what I intended. I wasn't in control."

Robin looked grave, "That does sound concerning. Am I right in thinking that this is the first time this has happened?"

Nami snorted.

"Yes, perhaps that was a foolish question." Robin smiled gently.

"The whole thing is just too surreal, I can almost imagine that it was just a weird dream except.." Nami paused, "we haven't run into any devil fruit users lately, we didn't make any enemies at that beet farming island we visited last week, we haven't even seen another ship since we sailed. There's nothing to explain this."

"Hmm," Robin agreed. "Perhaps the wisest course of action would be to see how things play out now. It may have been an isolated incident."

Nami raised her head. "Do you really think so?"

"Well, we need more information before we can say for sure. It will be interesting to see what develops." She said with a small gleam in her eye.

"Heeey Robin, thats mean." Nami pouted and then rose to follow Robin out of the room. As they made their way out onto the deck she reflected on how grateful she was to have a female shipmate. Walking together she felt brave enough to face the rest of the crew and the awkwardness of the situation.

Robin and Nami made their way across the stern deck with the wind practically blowing them along. Nami checked her log pose and determined that they were still on course but a quick glance up made her decide that the sails needed to be adjusted to take better advantage of the wind. Another glance down to the grassy deck below showed her who was available to order around. She saw a slightly roughed up Luffy, Ussop and Chopper sitting on the grass in a circle. Chopper was applying a disinfectant to one of the fading bruises on Luffy's swollen face and Ussop appeared to be speaking earnestly to Luffy. Franky was at the helm and Brooke was beside him playing a playful waltz that seemed to keep time to the rhythm of the waves. Sanji and Zoro were nowhere to be seen but that was fine by her at the moment.

She gave a shout to get their attention and when they had all turned toward her she started yelling orders. Any questions they might have had for her were left unasked as the crew bustled about maneuvering the jib and gaffles just so and tying everything into place according to her directions. As Ussop and Chopper finished up this well practiced proceedure, Luffy snapped out an arm to the railing next to Nami and in the next moment was staring at her pensively from his perch beside her.

"Hey Nami. I'm sorry about before." He said and then flinched as if expecting her to hit him. He blinked and looked up when she did nothing. She was just staring at him with a confused and faintly angry expression.

"_Did_ you do it on purpose?"

"NO! I mean, the guys said it was really bad to touch a girl like that and that I should apologize. I don't want you to be mad at me." Luffy's earnest band-aid covered face peered into hers, the wind toyed with the hat on its string around his neck and caused strands of his black hair to blow across his eyes.

Nami blinked. "I'm not mad at you," she muttered feeling uncomfortable. "And I apologize for touching you like that too."

"Shishishi! That's nothin', you hit me harder then that all the time!" Luffy exclaimed with a relieved grin.

Nami's temper flashed. "Idiot! I'm not apologizing for slapping you! I'm apologizing for the... way I touched your face."

"Oh that! That's ok, it didn't hurt a bit. It was really weird though." Luffy trailed off in thought and continued to stare at her as if his mind was far away.

Nami was about to ask him what he meant by that when she felt a strange sensation steal through her, she felt as though she was falling backwards into a dimly lit tunnel. As if she was watching it happen to someone else, she stepped closer to Luffy, moving from a casual distance to where she could feel the body heat radiating off of him. She stopped inches from his face between his knees which were splayed to either side as he balanced on the railing. She raised her hands to his shoulders and rested them on him lightly. She stood like that for a moment gazing up into his face in a way that would make her blush fiercely when she remembered it later. But it was gazing into his eyes that helped her bring her back to herself. Luffy was holding perfectly still, in fact he wasn't even breathing. In his dark eyes behind the surface of her own face reflected from too close a distance, she dreamily watched the transition from simple curiosity at her behavior to confusion and then anxiety. And then it was as if his eyes were burning into hers, begging her to snap out of it. The cobwebs drifted away a bit and she became aware that she was just centimeters from his face. With a mild horror she realized that she was going to kiss him. She blinked at Luffy in wide eyed panic, unable to do anything about the situation. His startled exhale puffed against her parted lips as she leaned toward him and then,

"Cinco Fleur!"

A sudden blossoming of arms from the deck railing and even from Luffy's chest pushed Nami away from him. The strength left Nami's legs when she broke contact and she collapsed as the strange power that had held her captive vanished. Luffy rocked on the railing from the force of Robin's push but didn't fall. He stared down at her with a blank expression that did little to mask the shock he was obviously feeling. Nami gazed up at him from her sprawled position on the deck at Robins feet with an expression of horror on her face. She raised a trembling hand to her mouth and breathed,

"Oh, hells!"

* * *

My very first fanfic! Please let me know how I did!

*A/N: If someone is choking on their food and they are still coughing, don't hit them on the back. If they are coughing that means they are still getting air and the coughing mayl help bring the food item out. Whacking them on the back will make them loose their air and then they could start choking in earnest. Isn't that a fantastically romantic A/N =) please review, I really appreciate it.


	2. Experiments with Magnetism

Chapter Two: Experiments with Magnetism

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply

Thanks for your encouraging reviews :)

* * *

'It really is too bad that I have to sail with such idiots.' Nami thought while fingering the silk tie that was wrapped tightly around her head. She was seated in the middle of a chalk circle drawn on the floor of Ussop's Factory wearing a 'borrowed' tie of Sanji's as a blindfold. She would have lost patience with them and left long ago if it hadn't been for the fact that they _were_ making valuable discoveries about what they had chosen to refer to as 'The Condition'. The 'they' involved here referred of course to the Secret Order of the Mysterious Hands Experiment Club (president and founder: Ussop) After the incident on the stern deck Robin had quietly gathered as many of the crew together as were in sight and explained the situation to them. It was immediately agreed upon that more information was needed about the condition and that Luffy and Nami should by no means be left alone to debauch each other unless it was absolutely consensual. This comment of Franky's earned him a tongue lashing from Nami and left Luffy pondering the possible meanings of the word 'debauch'. Thus, the Secret Order was born, SOMHEC for short and 'Some Heck' in the privacy of Nami's mind.

Brook had volunteered to man the helm while Nami was below and Franky had accompanied him as Brook was categorically unable to keep a secret to himself. Secret keeping being necessary because it was universally agreed that the Thousand Sunny probably wouldn't survive if Sanji found out what they were up too. So in addition to guarding Brooks tongue, Franky was also in charge of intercepting Sanji if the cook should happen to finish up the dinner dishes early and decide to go wandering.

So that left Nami sitting on the dirty floor of Ussops workshop being forced to undergo various tests to discover the full extent of the condition. She was at this point feeling rather frazzled.

"Okay!" Ussop declared, "SOMHEC test number two part one _positive_ for person proximity awareness! Robin, write down that Nami can tell where Luffy is standing anywhere in the room even while blindfolded!" Ussop was in his element, having donned a detective's hat and blowing bubbles from a pipe he had found somewhere. Robin was dutifully fulfilling her role as club secretary and Chopper was sitting at her feet pouring over his medical textbooks searching for some mention of the symptoms the two teens were exhibiting. Zoro was absent, having declared that watching Nami and Luffy acting all lovey-dovey turned his stomach.

"Next, person proximity awareness test part two! Nami, leave the blindfold and back up to the safety perimeter. When she's out, you put on the blindfold Luffy."

Nami untied the blindfold and quickly stepped back to a second circle drawn outside the first one. It had been determined that the condition was activated when Luffy and Nami spent more then one minute together within a distance of five feet. Unfortunately these results were not yet official because the time required to activate the condition seemed to be getting shorter and shorter each time they tested it. At that point Nami had put her foot down before the repeated testing caused the delay to vanish all together.

Luffy stalked to the center circle and put on the blindfold with a slight pout of irritation. The expression on his face made Nami shiver a little bit. Ussop then took Luffy by the shoulders and spun him around in a few tight circles. With Chopper drumming his hooves on the wooden floor to cover her footsteps, Nami quickly walked over to a place by the wall that Ussop pointed to. She then stood as still as she could, feeling her pulse pound in her throat in anticipation.

Luffy staggered a bit as Ussop stepped away and then oriented himself. For a second he stood completely still in concentration and then he spun around to face her. In another instant he had coiled an arm around her waist and had pulled her towards himself. Nami felt her head spin slightly as cradled in his arms Luffy rested his forehead against hers for a moment and inhaled deeply. His intentions became very easy to read when he unwrapped an arm from around her hips and unerringly grasped her chin and tilted it up. Nami let her eyelids flutter closed and a feeling almost of relief washed over her at the thought of _Finally Kissing Him_.

The exquisite moment was interrupted by a cry of "Intervention Shot!" Instead of feeling his soft lips against hers, Nami found herself kissing a bean bag. She stood frozen as chaotic feelings vied for dominance in her head, the strongest of these being frustration. Behind her she heard Robin call "Cinco Fleurs!" Feeling strangely defeated, Nami allowed Robin's gentle tugging to draw her out of Luffy's arms and back to the outer circle.

"Okay!" Ussop declared, sounding somewhat shaken. "Person proximity awareness test part two is positive. Robin, write down that Luffy _definitely_ knows where Nami is blindfolded. And Luffy! Didn't I say that you should just point to her? Why did you have to go and grab her like that!?"

Luffy, who had just finished untying his blindfold shrugged mutely, his eyes downcast.

"This isn't something you can fool around with! Why do you guys realize that if it hadn't been for my impeccable marksmanship you would have kissed her _at least_ four times by now? You need to start taking this seriously!" Ussop carried on berating Luffy not seeing the shiver that swept over Nami at the mention of all those almost kisses. She looked across the room at Luffy's tense frame and felt with conviction that the memory of those interrupted moments were what made Luffy scowl at Ussop so darkly when his back was turned. Nami hummed a little bit at the thought of what Luffy would have done without Ussops 'impeccable marksmanship' interfering.

"President-san, perhaps we should take a break. Nami is looking a little worn out."

All eyes turned to her at Robin's words and Nami suddenly wished that she were anywhere else as a dark flush spread over her features. Chopper scurried towards her with a worried expression on his face as he reached up to take her temperature.

"Yeah, I guess that should be good for tonight," said Ussop. "Besides, if we don't get above deck soon Sanji will wonder what we've been up too."

With that, he whisked his hat off his head and threw it and the pipe onto his worktable. Spinning around he turned to Luffy and began to push him out of the room with a cry of "good night!" tossed over his shoulder.

As soon as Luffy was out of sight Nami released a shaky breath that she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Nami, how has this been for you?" Robin asked with concern. Chopper, reassured that she was not coming down with the flu was puttering around tidying up his books, giving them a moment of privacy.

Nami leaned in towards her and said in a low voice, "Its getting worse."

Robin frowned slightly, "You mean besides for the length of the time needed for the condition to activate?"

Nami nodded forlornly. "The last two times Luffy touched me I didn't fade out at all. I almost wish I had! Do you realize how intense Luffy can be when he focuses like that? Its like standing in front of a sandblaster. I feel like I've just run a marathon, and he hasn't even kissed me yet."

Something flickered across Robin's face, "Hasn't kissed you _yet_? Nami that reminds me of something else I wanted to ask you. Did you realize that when Luffy grabbed you just now you were standing well outside of the safety circle? Either the proximity radius is getting larger or he did it on purpose. Besides, you two had hardly been next to each other for more then a moment before he tried to kiss you. Was that the condition or....?" The older woman trailed off.

Nami swallowed and then released a shaky laugh, "He was probably feeling fed up." She answered. "You know how he gets, it was a 'cut to the chase already' kind of thing I guess."

Robin peered into her face intently, "Is that how you feel too Nami? Is it starting to affect you on an emotional level? No, of course it must be. How can it not, the way it has been manipulating you two." Robin paused in thought. "The real question is what the source of these emotions stem from. Is it your natural response to the situation or are the emotions themselves artificial? I wonder if we could develop an experiment to test for that?" Robin stopped at the expression on Nami's face. "Nami?"

"I honestly don't think I could handle a... an emotional test." She got to her feet in a swift movement, "In fact, I don't think I can handle even thinking about it anymore right now. Its too much for one girl to handle in one day without a stiff drink."

She turned to Robin with a smile. "Thanks for everything tonight Robin. Lets go get a cup of tea from Sanji, I could use something to settle me down."

"Your welcome of course, but you go ahead, I want to make a few more notes while they are still fresh in my mind. And I think Chopper has somethings he wants to discuss with me about his findings."

Nami looked over to the small reindeer who had been waiting unobtrusively to the side for their conversation to wind down. "Oh sure! Sorry for monopolizing Robin like that Chopper."

The diminutive Doctor smiled up at her. "It's fine Nami. Try and get some rest tonight, ok? Me and Robin will let you know first thing if we figure anything out."

Nami nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and try not to run into Luffy if you can help it! I heard him say that he was heading to the kitchen for a snack!" Chopper called after her.

Nami waved over her shoulder to indicate that she heard him and then made her way out of the room and up the ladder to the bolt hole. Raising herself up onto the deck, she inhaled deeply and stretched. It had turned into a beautiful evening while they had been below. The wind was sweeping the remaining clouds across the sky and a few stars were peeking out from behind them. The moon had been full a few days before but was still bright enough to cast a faint shadow on the grass behind her as it rose. Nami felt her spirits begin to lift.

It was impossible to feel the same claustrophobic concern for her situation out here under the stars as she had below. 'Besides, this crazy situation can't last forever' she thought. 'I bet Robin and Chopper will come up with an explanation soon. Or we'll find something on the next island. In a few days, this will just have been a typical Grand Line adventure.' She grimaced slightly at that thought. 'All I need to do is keep my head in the game. If I can just get my brain to stop thinking about Luffy like that I'll be fine...' Her thoughts ground to a halt as the memory of the last time she had stood in Luffy's arms played in her head. Unwelcome, a ripple of want rolled over her at the thought of him. Nami growled in frustration. Her emotions where getting out of control she decided. That had to be the explanation. There was no way she'd think about Luffy like that otherwise.

Deciding that she needed a break from these thoughts she marched over to the nearest door and opened it. She found herself in the silent aquarium lounge and sighed in relief. Shutting the door behind her she stepped into the room. The peaceful and mysterious light cast from the aquarium helped her relax and she decided that it was just the place to calm down enough to fall asleep. Without bothering to turn on the lights she walked over to the main mast that rose up from behind the bar and opened the door to the dumbwaiter.

"Hey! Is anyone in the kitchen?" She called up. She stood for a moment listening and then heard, "-ou said she had gone to bed. Nami-Swan! Is that you?"

"Yes Sanji, its me. Would it be too much trouble to ask if you could send down a cup of chamomile tea? I think I'll need a little help to get to sleep tonight."

"Of course my beautiful angel! Franky and I were just finishing up so its no trouble at all! I'll be down in a minute or two."

"Hmm? What were you guys doing in the kitchen all evening?" She asked.

"Taking inventory!" Came the cheerful response and Nami smiled at the clever way Franky had managed to distract Sanji. The cook had been complaining that no one was willing to help him take inventory of the pantry for the past week. 'Way to take one for the team Franky!' she thought.

Nami shut the dumbwaiter door and hopped up onto a bar stool and idly began kicking her legs as she waited for Sanji to send down her tea. The familiar sounds of the ship settling in the water lulled her thoughts and so she startled at the sudden sound of a door opening. She saw the balcony door behind the aquarium swing open ushering in the sounds of the ocean waves and then silence as it shut. Nami watched with a sinking feeling of inevitability as the watery image of a figure with a wide brimmed hat made its way around the alcove behind the aquarium and out from behind the glass.

"Weird! I thought I heard people talking in.. here...." As Luffy took a moment to assimilate the fact that there was in fact a person in the lounge and that person was in fact her, she slid to her feet and stood, feeling a sudden spike of adrenaline shoot through her system. She watched shadowy moonlit ripples cross over Luffy's face as the silence in the room deepened. Then he appeared to make up his mind about something and he began to move towards her. Nami suddenly found it hard to breath as it seemed to her senses that she was in the room with a thunderhead cloud ripping up the atmosphere. She could practically feel sparks flying from her finger tips as he drew towards her in a wave of pressure.

In another moment she was in his arms. Heat was her first impression, he was warm and she could feel the amazing strength hidden in the form pressed against her. But these impressions vanished from her mind as he bent down and captured her lips with a contented sigh. Nami's eyes fluttered closed. His mouth moved over hers gently but with an intensity that melted the strength from her limbs and left her clinging to him.

Luffy cupped the back of her head with one hand and the other was wrapped around her waist pressing her fully against his length. It felt marvelous and Nami felt her toes curl in her shoes as Luffy's tongue gently tapped against her lips seeking entrance. She parted for him and then became as dizzy as if the ship had flipped upside down as the feeling of Luffy's smooth and slightly rubbery tongue slid into her mouth. Nami moaned as the sensation washed over her causing her insides to tighten. In response, Luffy growled her name in a way that made her knees buckle slightly. Wholly surrendered to the kiss, Nami shamelessly wrapped herself around him, pressing as close as possible. She curled her tongue around his in a silken movement, delighting in the tremor that rolled through him in response. She wanted to feel him shiver against her like that again and as soon as possible.

Then distantly Nami heard the sound of dishes breaking and a sudden blaze of light sprang up red against her eyelids. This didn't particularly bother her and she remained unfussed even when a masculine voice started shouting her name. It seemed to bother Luffy though as he broke the kiss and whipped his head around to face the intruder. Even this failed to shake her as his turned head flexed his neck muscles in a way that made her want to taste them.

Luffy's eyes unfocused at the feeling of Nami's mouth hungry on his throat but it didn't last long for in the next minute he had shoved Nami violently away from him. As she flew backwards she saw a thin black blur slice through the space where they had been standing. She landed with a thump on the padded couch that ringed the aquarium. The mind numbing sensation of Luffy's kiss began to turn into a different kind of numbness as Nami's swimming vision began to pick out details. She saw a shattered tea set on the floor with a slightly steaming puddle of water spreading out from the broken crockery. She saw Sanji's face twisted with rage as he faced off against his Captain. She saw the dangerous expression on Luffy's face who, instead of backing down, looked as though he would happily punch Sanji's head into the floor with or without his neck attached. She saw Franky doing his best to talk them both down but even in her condition she could see that the chances of him succeeding were about on par with the likelihood of Sanji willingly giving up smoking.

With an ear shattering roar from Luffy the fight was on. Seconds later, the first casualty of the evening, a bar stool, crashed to the floor. Franky's frantic shouts for reinforcements sounded muffled and Nami realized with slight surprise that she was going into shock. She started to shiver and her lips felt unpleasantly cold. Her peripheral vision narrowed as the blackness swept over her. She tried to track Luffy's face across the room as he and Sanji fought but his lightning fast movements made her feel slightly nauseous. It was almost with gratitude that she felt herself falling into black unconsciousness as she slid sideways onto the couch.

And therefore missed the arrival of the rest of the Straw Hats to the scene.

Summoned by Franky, the crew paused in the doorway as they took in the sight of their Captain and their cook rampaging around the aquarium bar and of their navigator passed out on the couch.

"Aah! Whats wrong with Nami?!" Chopper cried.

Zoro took one look at the expression on his captains face and deliberately reached for his swords. "Franky, Brook, if I can knock Luffy out can you handle the perv-cook?"

"Sure thing, I'm feeling Super tonight!"

"Yohohoho! It would be a pleasure to lend my assistance!"

"What the hell happened to set these guys off like this?" Zoro complained as they watched for an opening in the melee.

"Well if I had to guess I'd say its probably because of that cute little hickey on the Captains neck." Franky said with a nod.

Everyone looked over to Luffy who was shooting a barrage of punches at Sanji.

"Yup," Ussop nodded sagely from behind the door frame. "That would do it."

* * *

Yeeeah! Did I pull off the kissing scene? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

PS - Run mad as often as you choose, but do not faint. Whoever knows it gets a cookie!


End file.
